OC Contest
by TheAurasOfMusic
Summary: Enter your OCs to stand side-by-side with the original cast as they uncover a shocking mystery of the restless undead. CLOSED! CHAPTER ONE POSTED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! :33 It's me, BabyYoureAFirework, and I'm finally going to attempt to have a fanfiction! :D (I mean, I've written quite a few ... but I'm too nervous to upload them. xO I might upload this one I started writing this morning, though ...)**

**Anyways, I am having an OC contest! :33 These OCs will stand side-by-side with the original characters of House of Anubis as they uncover a shocking mystery of the restless undead. In this story, there will be ten new students - one of the slots are already taken by my OC, so I will be accepting nine characters.**

**I need **_**at least**_** three guys - three **_**normal**_** guys. Then you can make as many females to your heart's content. (Not trying to be rude or anything, I do this myself, but I've noticed people make a lot more girl OCs than guys.)**

**I also need two undead characters. **_**ONLY TWO!**_** All others must be normal. The two undeads must look corpsey and lifeless and must be**_** evil**_** (There are **_**no**_** exceptions on the evilness.).**

**Also, normal characters must not have anything like supernatural powers, mutations, or are mythical creatures. They also should not be Mary-Sues, have unbelievable backstories, be in a relationship with the original characters, or be something like the Second Chosen One. I want **_**normal**_**, not Chosen One.**

**Here's the form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes:**

**Other:**

**And here's my OC:**

**Name: Violet-Grace Garnet Fayette**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes, very skinny, wears a lot of tank-tops and purple.**

**Personality: Generally nice, Violet-Grace isn't the exact picture of 'pure' if you know what I mean. She's a tiny bit of a flirt, and is irritated easily.**

**Likes: Nature, tank tops, purple**

**Dislikes: Industrialization, really sluty girls, stuck-up people.**

**Other: N/A**

**I will chose in one or two days. :) Good luck!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, again! :33 Since it's the second day this is up, I thought I'd do an update.**

**Okay, so, first thing, I just noticed I forgot to put 'Gender' in the character form. So, if you have already submitted an OC, I would appreciate it if you tell me the gender. Also, here's the new form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes:**

**Other:**

**Yeah, I basically just added gender to the original. :33**

**Secondly, I need some more boys. Come on, guys, I only need **_**three**_**. It's not that many, is it?**

**Thirdly, I still need the two undead characters. Remember, the two undead must be corpsey, lifeless, and **_**evil**_**.**

**Fourthly (How many of these will I have?), the rule of not being in a relationship with original characters is no longer standing - I would prefer it if you let me chose, but tell me if you have a preference. :33**

**Fifthly (Oh, look, another one), I kinda want a quiet girl with glasses. :33 I know it's random, but ... Yeah. :P Also, I kind of want a blonde - not a dumb blonde, though. That's Amber's job. :33**

**And lastly, izzi08, can you give me more information about Izabela's dog? Like, breed, name, gender, habits, etc.?**

**That's about it. ;) Bye, guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT UPDATE!:**

**Okay, I've had a lot of girl entries, and I've ended up accepting a **_**lot **_**more than I first thought. So - be happy! :D That just doubled your chances of getting in! (I'm still not going to tell you which one's are in yet)That being said, I am **_**not accepting any more girls**_**.**

**Due to the fact I accepted more girls, to keep the same number of OCs I wanted, I am only accepting **_**one boy **_**now. And I **_**still need**_** the two undead characters. And it really doesn't matter what gender the undead characters are, as long as they're **_**evil**_**. (Why do I always write that in italics?)**

**So, yeah. As soon as I get the male and undead characters, I'll post the list. :33 Then I'll start actually writing the story. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, here's the final list. :33 All of these characters will be included in the story. :33**

**Melisa Jay Cromney (SibunaMember900)**

**Daniela (By AlwaysChipmunked - SUBMITTED OVER YT, NOT SURE IF SHE HAS A FF)**

**Izabela de la Rosa ( By izzi08)**

**Gwendolyn Ashley Mitchell Long (By Nyiko)**

**Emma Grace (By HOAFangirlForLife)**

**Danielle Jane White (By Anonymous)**

**Garret Brad Brown (By HoaLotsAtla)**

**Ryan Chadwick (By Tablyylynn)**

**Sam Livingston (By izzi08)**

**Chapter One is currently In-Progress. :D Keep an eye out for it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter One's posted! :D Check it out!**

**~Mystery and Myths,**

**Bastet**


End file.
